Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 1 - 5 \times 9 + \dfrac{ 16 }{ 4 } $
Solution: $ = 1 - 5 \times 9 + 4 $ $ = 1 - 45 + 4 $ $ = -44 + 4 $ $ = -40 $